Athena Ross: An Old Friend
by Princess Sapphire928
Summary: The past has a way of coming back. Artemis knows this because an old family friend of his is in danger and has to stay at Fowl Manor until things blow over with her family... Meet Athena Ross, a girl about as smart and clever as Artemis. What will happen during Athena's stay at Fowl Manor? Possible ArtemisxOC, not sure yet. Read and Review!
1. Nostalgia At Its Finest

**Hello everyone, this is my first Artemis Fowl fic, and I would like to start off by saying I only own Athena and any other oc's I may or may not decide to put in.**

 **This story takes place before TLC, and may have a few spots that take place before the first book. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Nostalgia At Its Finest**

Artemis sighed silently to himself as he typed away on his computer. He was currently trying to create the plot of his latest romance novel that he wrote under a pseudonym.

 _Her cheeks were tinted a rosy color as she looked up at Joshua. The man before her stared longingly at her lips, trying to work up the courage to go ahead and kiss her._

 _"Just do it," Rachel whispered._

 _They both leaned closer to one ano-_

Artemis' train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. He frowned and looked up. "Come in."

The frown quickly disappeared off of his face when his mother entered the room, looking a little worried. "Artemis, dear, do you remember Athena Ross?"

Athena Ross. Now she was a subject that made Artemis fidgety. She was the daughter of former associates of Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. Needless to say, Artemis saw her often when they were younger. Athena was an intelligent girl, obviously not as much as he was, but enough to where he could put up with her. Though, she tested that sometimes with her attitude and smart mouth. Nonetheless, he had enjoyed her company.

Then Artemis Senior went missing, and Angeline fell into depression.

The Ross family tried to help out as much as they could, but Artemis had slowly detached himself from them. From her...

A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he thought about the last time he saw her.

* * *

 _They were both the tender age of twelve at the time, sitting in Artemis' office, every news channel playing on monitors in the background._

 _Artemis sat behind the desk, Butler besides him, with his hands folded. Before him sat a brunette girl with bright emerald green eyes, behind her was a blonde woman, with deep brown eyes. Athena Ross, and her bodyguard, Jaida._

 _"Fairies?" Athena questioned with a raised brow. "You are joking right?"_

 _"Far from it, Miss. Ross," he replied._

 _The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Don't you think we're a little old to be playing pretend, Artemis?"_

 _"Think about it Athena, if I can capture a fairy, and get it to give me its riches, I'll be a step closer to saving my father," he said. "And I want your help."_

 _Athena laughed softly, making him raise his own eyebrow. "Is something amusing, Miss. Ross?"_

 _"Other than the fact that you believe in fairies still?" She grinned._

 _"Athena," Jaida sighed._

 _She raised her hands and sat back. "Sorry, but why me?"_

 _Artemis grinned in that vampire way of his. "Because I know you have data. The Ross family has a deep history with the mystical and supernatural, am I correct?"_

 _"You caught me," Athena smiled for a brief moment before it disappeared. "But, I only have facts on demons. Fairies are something I have little fact on."_

 _"I'll take what I can get, Athena," he sighed._

 _The girl closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she thought about it. "I'll give you what I know, but I don't want any other part in it."_

 _Artemis blinked, slightly surprised. "Without a price?"_

 _Athena smiled warmly at him, though there was a hint of some emotion that he didn't quite recognize. "You're friendship is enough." She stood and stretched slightly. "I'll send you the files as soon as I get home. Until next time, Artemis."_

 _Jaida nodded at both him and Butler before she guided Athena to the door, but Athena stopped, and looked back at him._

 _"And Artemis? Be careful." With that, they left._

* * *

That had been the last conversation they had. Shortly after he had been so dead set on the fairies and their gold that he didn't even notice that Athena and her family had disappeared off the face of the Earth as well. He remembered hearing about something with the Ross family, but didn't fully pay attention.

In fact, by the time he fully realized that all the Ross estate burned down, and that the entire family were missing his father was home safe and sound.

Artemis sighed softly. "Yes, I remember her."

Angeline nodded. "Well, Cynthia, just called, Athena is safe, but to keep it-"

His eyes widened slightly. Cynthia was Athena's mother, if she called then things must have been clearing up, or at least enough to make contact with others. "She is? Whe-"

Angeline held up her hand. "Hold on, Cynthia said that Jaida is bringing her here. Athena is going to be staying here for awhile, just until Cynthia and Damien give Jaida the 'ok' to bring her home."

"She'll be living with us?"

"Yes, dear. I just wanted to warn you," Angeline said. "Now Artemis, just because she's back doesn't mean you can question her endlessly. The poor girl has been through a lot. Jaida said she's been in and out of hospitals, and that they've been moving around to keep her safe."

Artemis frowned. "Do we know who caused all of this?" That had been the question on his mind since he found out.

Angeline sighed. "No, no one does, but what matters is that she's safe correct?"

"Yes, I suppose so..."

"Good, just try to be a friend to her Arty, she needs it," Angeline kissed his forehead and walked out, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Artemis immediately saved what he had gotten through, and opened up the internet. Athena had helped him in his time of need, perhaps it was time to return the favor.

* * *

 **Alright, first chapter is done! I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but I'm trying. I would love some positive feedback, and maybe some helpful tips if anyone has any! Follow and favorite if you like! Until next time, my friends.**


	2. The Reunion

**Alright, before I begin, I would like to answer to reviews. I would like to note that this is something I do every chapter. If you are not comfortable with me posting the review, just tell me, and I'll leave it off of the AN. I'm sorry that I didn't mention this last time.**

 **Also, don't be surprised if I make few references/mention the show Supernatural, just saying.**

 **Minerva (Guest): Good idea! I like that you took the name Athena. I know it is the Greek counterpart of Minerva so it is good. I am a fan of M/A. Maybe add more details.**

 **Me: I'm glad I could satisfy that for you! And thank you for the advice, I notice my lack of detail too at times, and those parts are usually because I'm rushing so the teachers don't catch me doing things other than work. What can I say? When an idea hits me, it hits me. Oh, and Minerva? Thank you for being my first review, I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Reunion**

A few days later, Artemis found himself standing besides Butler at the airport, ignoring all the bustling people as he scanned around for Athena, and her bodyguard, hoping he could still recognize them. Butler held a sign that read _'Goddess of Wisdom'_ , despite the odd looks people gave as they passed by, it was for good reason. It wouldn't be safe to display the Ross name in case their attackers were watching, so Artemis came up with the idea of using Athena's name in a different way, one that she would recognize, and one that he found clever.

A buzz came from Artemis' phone, notifying him of a new message. _"Odd,"_ he thought, as he pulled out the device. _"Who could possibly have this number other than Butler and my parents?"_ Artemis selected the new text from the unknown number and read it over.

 _"Just landed. Be there soon. Can't wait to see you, Fowl Boy. ~A.R."_

Artemis couldn't help but give a small smirk as he saved the number under a new contact. He should have known that Athena would have found a way to get his number. "They're here.."

 _Fowl Boy._

How long had it been since he'd been called that? Two, almost three years? Not that he would admit it to anyone, especially not to Athena for fear of endless teasing, but it was kind of reassuring, maybe even a little refreshing, to be called that again.

"Artemis," Butler said, snapping Artemis' attention back to the world around them. "I think that's her."

Artemis narrowed his eyes in the direction that Butler had referred to, and sure enough, there they were. It wasn't hard for him to recognize Jaida, in her dark sunglasses, and signature jean jacket, but Athena was the one that was harder to recognize.

Her hair was a definitely a different color, instead of the deep brown he had seen her with last time, it was now a rich mahogany, pulled back into a spiraling ponytail. She wore sunglasses that matched Jaida's, and a Karl Lagerfeld black biker leather jacket. Athena had matured within the few years, and Artemis would admit, she was pretty, and judging by the way she held herself as she walked, she knew she was too.

Athena stopped before them, reading the sign with a small smirk before turning to Artemis. "Hello again, my friend."

"You dyed your hair..." Artemis muttered before he could stop himself.

The young woman before him frowned, and quickly pulled her sunglasses away to reveal lively green eyes glaring into his own startling blue ones. "I've been to Hell and back, and I don't even get a proper hello? Here I was thinking that you had manners."

Artemis blinked, shocked that he had said that, and that she had basically snapped at him. Her attitude was definitely the same as ever.

"Yes, my apologies, Miss. Ross," he said, and held out his hand to shake hers. "It's good to see you again."

Athena smiled warmly at him, and took his hand, giving a firm shake. "Better, and Artemis, you _can_ call me Athena."

Butler and Jaida shook their heads at their charges before turning to one another.

"Jaida."

"Butler."

"She still the same as ever?"

"And then some."

"I understand the feeling."

* * *

The ride back to Fowl Manor had been peaceful, and included some small talk between Artemis and Athena. They would wait for major details on one another until she and Jaida were settled in.

Once inside, Angeline greeted the them immediately. Asking how the trip was, if Athena was alright, and ended by telling her that if she needed anything she didn't have to be afraid to ask. Butler led Athena and Jaida to their rooms, bringing their bags along with, before leaving them to relax a bit before dinner.

Dinner came, and Butler, with a little help from Jaida, made a lovely meal for the Fowl's and their guest. Artemis remained silent as Athena chatted with his parents throughout the meal, noting how she barely touched her plate.

 _"Nerves, perhaps?"_ He thought.

Before he knew it, dinner was over, his parents had already left to go stroll around the gardens, and Athena was getting ready to leave the dining room.

"Athena?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Can we talk now?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Artemis nodded and led her to his office, inviting her to sit down. Athena did so with a small smile. "Look at that, our feet can finally touch the ground."

Artemis couldn't help a small chuckle. "Yes, you are correct."

Athena sat back, relaxing with a sigh. "Do I need to even ask what you want to talk about?"

He frowned. Back to the matter at hand. "No, not really, but I'm going to say it either way." Artemis leaned forward in his chair. "What happened?"

Athena rubbed her temples, and gave him a tired smile. "Simple. I didn't follow my own advice."

* * *

 **Alright, chapter two is here! You guys finally get to really meet Athena and Jaida. Next chapter we find out what happened! Until next time!**


	3. Playing Catch Up

**Hello again everyone, let's continue with chapter three!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Playing Catch Up**

 _"And Artemis? Be careful."_

 _Be careful._

Artemis looked at Athena, processing what she had said. "What do you mean that you didn't follow your own advice?"

"It means exactly how it sounds. I wasn't being careful, and it cost me and my family. Simple as that," Athena sighed.

"You need to be more specific. What happened and when?"

Athena groaned softly, massaging her temples once again, before glancing around and looking him in the eye. Artemis did his best to read each emotion that quickly flashed through her eyes.

Worry.

Nerves.

...And _fear_.

He licked his dry lips, and took a breath. "Athena, what happened?"

She bit her lip. "Whatever I say cannot leave this room."

"You have my word."

Athena nodded and took a deep breath. "It started a little before you had me visit… Jaida and I were searching for a ring."

"A ring? What for?" Artemis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up and I'll tell you."

He nodded. "Yes, please continue."

Athena sighed. "I had a buyer willing to pay enough money to help you fund an expedition to find your father if I could find that ring."

Artemis closed his eyes, and sat back, letting out a deep sigh. "Athena, please tell me tha-"

"I said shut up, Artemis, I'm not done!" She snapped, before composing herself once again. Athena then stood and began pacing around the room as she spoke. "I found the ring in a museum somewhere in America. It cost me a pretty penny, but I managed to get the curators to sell it to me. Then you called and asked me over. The ring wasn't in my possession at the time, I was still waiting for it to be shipped to my house, so I didn't tell you about it."

"What's so special about this ring?" Artemis asked, watching her every move. "If your buyer wanted it so badly, it must be worth a lot more than money."

"Right as always, Fowl Boy," Athena said, stopping her herself to crack a smile at him before it disappeared and she began to walk again. "This ring was rumored to have an ability. Like magic."

That sparked another form of curiosity in the back of Artemis' mind. "Magic? Do the rumors specify what it can do?"

"Oh you know…" She paused. "Just give its user the ability to control everyone and everything around them…"

Artemis stood from his seat, the palm of his hands flat against the desk. "And you sold it to someone?"

Athena blinked and looked at him. "Honestly, despite the information I obviously had on the mystical and supernatural, this ring just sounded like a cheap knock off of Lord of the Rings, so I payed no mind to it at the time."

"Did your parents know about this?"

"No, they just knew that I was trying to help you."

Artemis sighed and sat back down, beckoning for her to do the same. He waited until she herself was seated before speaking once again. "And after that?"

"Things went downhill after that. I gave the ring to the buyer, and two days later, my family and I were attacked."

"Do you think it was your buyer that attacked you?"

"Most likely."

"Do you remember their name?"

Athena closed her eyes in thought. "Knightly… His name is Cander Knightly."

 _"Knightly,"_ Artemis thought. _"I'll be sure to get information on him as soon as possible."_

"What about you, Artemis? What have you been up to?"

Artemis looked at her, and grinned. "For starters, your files helped get me a step closer."

"Considering that your father was at dinner, I would imagine so," she smiled. "Come on, tell me."

He gave out a soft chuckle. "Relax, Miss. Ross, this is going to be a long story that you may or may not believe."

Athena laughed and sat back in her seat, kicking her legs up and resting them on his desk, ignoring the look of disapproval that Artemis gave her.

"I have time."

With that, Artemis went into detail on how he had kidnapped a fairy named Holly Short, held her for ransom in exchange for gold, and how the manor had basically been destroyed by a troll. Holly healed his mother, and got out. He continued on about how he thwarted a goblin rebellion and rescued his father with Holly's help. Then there was how he created a supercomputer which he called the "C Cube", from the stolen fairy LEPrecon helmets confiscated by Butler in the siege of Fowl Manor, to which he met a Chicago businessman, Jon Spiro, in London to show him the Cube. However, Spiro ambushed and outwitted Artemis and stole the Cube. In the process, Butler was almost killed by one of Spiro's staff, Arno Blunt. Artemis had to call on his fairy friends once more, saving Butler, and getting the C Cube back. Unfortunately, it had resulted in the fairies asking to have his memory of the Lower Elements erased.

"Wait, if that happened, then how-"

"I'm not done, Athena."

Artemis then continued with the pixie Opal Koboi's second try at rebellion (after her first attempt was a failure) and him and his fairy comrades' efforts to stop her a few months ago.

Athena laughed. "Of course, the moment they need you most, you have no idea who they were."

"Well, as you can tell, I have it all back," Artemis said.

"You're not going to get in trouble for telling me this, are you?" Athena asked. "Wouldn't want to ruin that reputation of yours."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I believe they know about you already, Athena."

"I can only imagine," she said with a grin. "I'd love to meet this Holly Short of yours, and thank her for keeping you in check while I've been away?"

"Butler did perfectly fine in doing that, thank you very much," he responded.

"Butler let you kidnap a fairy."

"You put your family in danger."

"It was for good reason!"

"I could say the same."

Athena took her feet off of the desk and sat forward, pointing a finger at him. "You… Are good."

Artemis chuckled and held his hands on top of the desk. "Thank you, Miss. Ross, I do try."

* * *

 **Alright! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it seems a little rough around the edges, but I tried hard with this one. Leave a review. Until next time!**


	4. What's Going on Below

**Hello my lovely readers! We have another review!**

 **RowenaRavenclaw14: Nice story. I am quite looking forward to see what happens next. Will there be Athena/Artemis? And to make your chapters longer you can add some details.**

 **Me: Thank you very much for the review, I'm always glad to hear back from my readers! Details, yes, I'm trying to work on that, and honestly I'm using this story for that purpose if that makes sense. As for Athena/Artemis, I want to work it into the story, but I'm trying to figure out how and when.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: What's Going on Below**

 ** _Haven City_**

Holly Short was dealing with possibly one of the most complicated cases she could have gotten in her time as a Private Investigator, and honestly, she was starting to lose her mind over it. Apparently over the past two years, a small percentage of tourists that went above ground have gone missing, but as of late, that percentage has gotten bigger, and the families of these tourists wanted answers. Answers that she didn't seem to have, but then again, she and her partner, Mulch Diggums, weren't the best at this job...

If she were anyone else, she probably would have brushed it off with the claim that they had simply ran away. After all, it wasn't uncommon. However, with this many people missing, it was a little too questionable.

Holly sighed, and eyed her communicator. It wouldn't hurt to call a certain Mud Boy and ask for his help would it? Artemis had helped her and Mulch on many occasions, and recently, many cases. So no, it wouldn't hurt…

* * *

 ** _Fowl Manor_**

Artemis and Athena were still talking everything over when Holly called. He held up a finger to Athena before twisting his ring and holding his hand to his head as if he were pretending to talk on an actual phone. "Hello?"

Athena just stared at him as if the boy's head had just fallen off and landed in her lap. "What the hell are you doing? You look ridiculous!"

Artemis glared at her for a moment. "Athena, I am currently taking a call."

"With what!"

"Just be quiet!"

 _"Did I call at a bad time?"_ Holly asked, slightly confused. _"Because I can call again later."_

"No, no, it's alright, I can talk right now," Artemis sighed, leaning back into his chair.

Holly nodded, even though he couldn't tell, and tried to bite back a grin as she spoke. _"So, who's the girlfriend?"_

Artemis froze before his cheeks quickly turned a shade of red, sparking Athena's curiosity. "G-Girlfriend? No… Just, no… Athena is just an old friend of mine."

Holly laughed softly, obviously getting a kick out of her teasing. _"Goodness, Artemis, are you stuttering? That's awfully suspicious."_

Artemis groaned softly, pinching the place between his eyes with his other hand. "What did you call for Holly?"

Athena raised an eyebrow as she silently listened in on their conversation. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to put the pieces together.

 _Holly?_

Then it hit her.

Holly. As in the Holly.

 _As in, the fairy Holly._

The human girl gasped, a lot louder and more dramatic than she had intended it to be, causing Artemis to look up at her in confusion.

"That's her, isn't it? The fairy, the one you told me about?" She asked, eyes sparkling as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, making Artemis jump a bit. "The one you went on all those adventures with?"

Holly blinked, before a harsh glare set in on her eyes. _"Artemis,"_ she growled. _"Why does that girl know about me?"_

Artemis remained silent for a few moments as he carefully thought about his next choice of words, and what it might mean for everyone in the conversation. "Holly, did you ever wonder who got me started on my hunt for information on the people of Haven?"

Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. _"Oh no,"_ she moaned. _"You've gotta be kidding me. There's two of you now?"_

"Hardly," Artemis scoffed. "Athena's family just has a history about it. Don't worry, the file was small, and barely had anything I could work with, but it was enough to point me in the right direction."

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Athena exclaimed, crossing her arms with a small huff.

 _"What do you mean by a history, Fowl?"_ Holly asked, running her fingers through her hair.

The raven haired boy glanced at the fair skinned girl that stood in front of him before speaking. " _Creatures_ , Holly, the supernatural and the mystical. She knows how to find them, trap them, and protect herself against them if necessary."

"I even wear an anti-possession charm just in case," Athena said with a small smile. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a gold chain from around her neck, on the end of the chain was a five pointed star that appeared to be surrounded by a ring of fire. "Jaida has this exact same symbol tattooed on her right shoulder."

"You never cease to amaze, Athena, you know that?" Artemis chuckled softly, reaching out and gently taking the charm in his hand to look it over.

"I do try," the girl giggled.

 _"If you two are done flirting and exchanging information, I need help,"_ Holly said, with a roll of her eyes.

Artemis rolled his eyes as well, an annoyed frown sitting on his lips. "Not flirting."

 _"If it helps you sleep at night."_

"Holly!"

 _"Alright, alright! Look, there's been a large number of disappearances with tourists who have gone missing while on the surface, and I need your help trying to find who did it,"_ Holly explained, standing and walking around.

Artemis hummed as he noted the information. "How long has the disappearances been happening?"

There was a pause on Holly's end while she checked her notes over again. _"Since November 2nd, two years ago."_

"Wait, November 2nd?" Artemis asked with wide eyes. He looked up at Athena just in time to see her pale face go whiter than a blank sheet of paper.

"That's the day," she whispered. "That's the day that my family was attacked…"

 _"Artemis?"_ Holly questioned. " _What's going on? What's wrong with November 2nd?"_

Artemis had gotten up and hugged Athena with one arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Athena's family was forced into hiding that day two years ago, she's currently staying with me until she's deemed safe," he explained softly.

Athena closed her eyes and tried to push down the rising feeling of guilt and dread that was beginning to form. Suddenly, something occurred to her, making her eyes snap open in order to look at Artemis. "The ring, could it have a connection?"

 _"Ring? Artemis, what is she talking about?"_ Holly asked.

"In Latin it's called _Orbis populi_ , but in English it translates to…"

" _The Ring of the People_ ," Artemis whispered, making Holly freeze.

 _"Where did you hear of that?"_

"Athena sold it to someone, a man named Cander Knightly, to help me fund an expedition to find my father," Artemis explained. "Shortly after, her home was set aflame with no evidence on who did it or how it started."

 _"Do either of you have any idea about anything other than money!?"_ Holly shrieked, making Artemis flinch. _"That ring is extremely powerful, and can be deadly if it falls into the wrong hands!"_

"Well," Artemis cleared his throat and glanced back at Athena. "It would seem we would need your help as well…"

Holly groaned and rubbed her temples. There definitely was a migraine beginning to form. _"Maybe I can get Foaly to help us out. We're going to need as much information on this Knightly guy as we can get. Then I'm getting a visa to get up there. I'll see you soon."_ With that she hung up.

Artemis sighed and pulled his hand away, looking over at Athena who had pulled away to sit back down. "Athena?"

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Athena asked softly. "My family's in danger, fairies are disappearing, and it's all my fault."

He frowned. "No one ever said that."

"It's true though!"

"Athena!" Artemis said, taking her hands in his as he kneeled before her. "This was all an accident made while trying to do something for me. If anything, it's my fault."

Athena looked him in the eye and sighed, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around him tightly, which took him completely by surprise. "When did you become a softie?"

Once he got over the initial shock of the sudden embrace, he returned it. "Ask Holly."

Athena laughed.

* * *

 **And done! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or terrible, I felt like I could have done better with it, but oh well, tell me what you guys think. Until next time!**


	5. Athena Guinevere Ross

**Hello again, new chapter, new reviews!**

 **RowenaRavenclaw14: Don't worry about the chapter being terrible or confusing. It was was quite good. And the conversation with Artemis, Athena and Holly was absolutely hilarious. But add more details about Athena like what kind of a person she is.**

 **Me: Again, thank you for the review! I'm glad to hear that you enjoy the story, it makes my day and makes me want to update sooner. Athena, yes, I was planning to give more background to her in this chapter and upcoming chapters. I hope you don't mind that I'm answering these questions out in the open like this.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Athena Guinevere Ross**

 _"Athena, the goddess of wisdom, crafts, domestic arts, and warfare. She was the patron goddess of Athens. Her symbol the owl._

 _Zeus was once married to Metis, a daughter of Ocean who was renowned for her wisdom. When Metis became pregnant, Zeus was warned by Earth that a son born to Metis would overthrow him, just as he had usurped his own father's throne._

 _So Zeus swallowed Metis. In time, he was overcome with a splitting headache and summoned help from the craftsman god Hephaestus (or, some say, the Titan Prometheus). Hephaestus cleaved Zeus's forehead with an ax, and Athena sprang forth fully armed."_

Athena knew the story like the back of her hand, it was a favorite of hers after all. In fact, when she was younger, she demanded that her mother read her Greek mythology instead of normal stories when it came to her bedtime routine. Cynthia never questioned it, finding it amusing that her child was so prideful of her name.

Another favorite of hers was the story of Artemis.

 _"Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt. She helped women in childbirth but also brought sudden death with her arrows._

 _Artemis and her brother, Apollo, were the children of Zeus and Leto. In some versions of their myth, Artemis was born first and helped her mother to deliver Apollo._

 _Niobe, queen of Thebes, once boasted that she was better than Leto because she had many children while the goddess had but two. Artemis and Apollo avenged this insult to their mother by killing all or most of Niobe's children with their arrows. The weeping Niobe was transformed into stone, in which she continued to weep."_

Artemis looked up at Athena, who had been reading a book on Greek mythology out loud. "Well, I suppose it's a step up from that Rick Riordan series. What was it called again?"

Athena smiled, placing the book back on its shelf. " _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ I'm telling you, Fowl, you'd probably like it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, thank you."

Then there was the story of the Artemis she knew. In the past hour, she found herself wanting to know more about her friend and his adventures. He had always been rather "grown up" in her eyes...

* * *

 _It had been her first dinner party, and eight year old Athena followed her parents around like a lost puppy as they tried to find the hosts of said party._

 _Cynthia smiled and directed her husband and daughter in the right direction once she had spotted them. "Angeline, Artemis! It's so good to see you again!"_

 _Angeline turned around with a bright smile. "Cynthia, Damien, my goodness, it's been ages!" She exclaimed before noticing Athena. "Oh my, this can't be Athena. She was so little the last time I saw her."_

 _Artemis Senior chuckled. "To be fair Angeline, she and Artemis were only a month old."_

 _Damien nodded in agreement, looking down at the boy mentioned. "It would see your son has gotten bigger as well."_

 _"Go on, Athie, say hello to Artemis," Cynthia encouraged, nudging Athena closer to the boy._

 _Angeline grinned, and did the same with Artemis. "Come on, Arty, be nice."_

 _Artemis had sighed, and looked Athena over as if analyzing her before he held out his hand. "Artemis Fowl the Second."_

 _Athena smiled brightly, and took his hand, shaking firmly. "Athena Guinevere Ross."_

 _Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Guinevere?"_

 _"Yes, it's my middle name," she said._

 _"That was also the name of King Arthur's wife," he said._

 _"I know."_

* * *

Artemis looked Athena over as she continued to look over his selection of books. She was being too quiet, she was never this quiet before, unless she was thinking. It was countless, how many times she had talked his ear off, it used to annoy him to no end, but he never stopped her.

Athena had that effect on people. She was the type of person that people couldn't say no to. Artemis knew why, of course, the girl was secretly manipulative. And bratty, let's not forget bratty. A great actress, he had discovered once. The girl had whined about something until she had got it, then went on as if nothing happened. Though, that probably could have been her being bratty again.

She was arrogant, but then again, so was he. Strategic. The girl played a mean game of chess, having lost to her three times in a row once. She was intelligent. Athena had definitely proven that to him many a time. Sarcastic. Smart mouthed. Temperamental. Quick. Witty. Honest (although she was also quite the liar at times.)

"That's who you remind me of!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Random.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"You remind me of Ciel Phantomhive!" She grinned.

"Who?"

Confusing.

"Ciel Phantomhive, from the anime _Black Butler_ ," she explained. "All you need is an eye patch!"

Insane. Definitely insane.

Artemis just stared at the girl, who was grinning like the madwoman she had just proven herself to be. "Do I even want to know?"

Athena shrugged. "No, probably not. Doesn't seem like your type of thing."

"Hardly."

There was one word he needed to describe her through, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Arty," she smiled, sitting back down with his addition of King Arthur.

"That's something you tell a child who won't eat their vegetables," he muttered.

Athena giggled softly, and took the hair tie out of her hair. Artemis watched as mahogany waves fell around her shoulders.

Pretty.

Suddenly she was blushing. "Artemis, you're staring… And you're blushing."

 _Damn puberty._

"So are you," he said.

"Only because you're staring at me!" She said.

Unique.

There it was.

She was all around unique.

"You're a special one Miss. Ross," he said, reaching over and tucking some hair behind her ear. "You know that?"

Suddenly there was water being thrown in his face, making him sputter and stand up, looking down at his now soaked suit. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

Athena sighed in relief, capping the now empty bottle of holy water. "Oh good, I thought you may have been possessed for a moment. You scared me, Fowl Boy." She looked at the bottle. "And made me waste the last of my holy water."

Artemis looked at her. "Possessed?"

"Yeah, you were getting all sentimental on me. I had to make sure."

Oh. And she was also an idiot at times.

He sighed in annoyance and took his jacket off. "Great. Just great."

Athena bit her lip. "Sorry, Arty, I can't be too sure. It's in my nature."

Artemis looked over at her as he undid his tie. "Family business, I take it?"

She cracked a smile. "Family business. Hey, do you remember all the times I've had to stay here while my parents dealt with the _family business_?"

It was true, even though no one but Athena and Jaida knew at the time, Athena's parents used to have Jaida bring her to Fowl manor while they dealt with whatever case they were on.

"Can I ask you a question, Athena?" Artemis asked.

"Shoot."

"How did your family get started on all of this?"

Athena sighed, and leaned back into her chair. "It was my mother, she had been doing this her whole life in America. One case involved a nest of vampires, and she saved a young business man named Damien Ross. He took her back to Ireland, started working with her as his business grew, getting her any weapon she needed, forging identities, and learning how to do what she did."

"Which is how our parents met, your father had dealings with mine," Artemis stated."

She nodded. " A year and a half later, they were married, nine months later, I was born, exactly twenty days after you by the way," Athena said. "Knowing that they couldn't always watch over their precious baby girl between cases, and business trips, my mother called on a young hunter she had come across a few times to be my bodyguard."

"Jaida?" Artemis guessed.

"Jaida," she said. "Jaida watched over me, protected me, and taught me during those times. I'd be nothing without her. Of course, I had you as well once we met."

"It sounds complicated," Artemis said.

"It sounds like my life," Athena replied.

Artemis chuckled softly. "I'd like to learn more about it."

Athena grinned and nodded. "And I'd like to learn more about yours."

"I believe that we have just made a deal, Miss. Ross."

"I believe that we did."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Artemis?" It was Butler, most likely with Jaida.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing both bodyguards as they walked in.

Butler looked at Artemis in slight confusion. "Why are you wet?"

Jaida glared at Athena. "You didn't."

"I did…"

"Great, now I have to make more," the blonde sighed.

Butler looked at her. "Make more what?"

"Holy water." Was the response he got from the other three in the room.

"Jaida and Miss. Ross hunt demons, Butler," Artemis explained.

And at that point, nothing seemed to surprise Butler anymore.

* * *

 **Alright, alright, number five down! We got a little look into Athena, and Artemis getting doused with holy water. How fun? Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!**


	6. There Once Was A Man Named Cander Knight

**Hello again, new chapter, new reviews!**

 **RowenaRavenclaw14: I just loved the little fluff you put there. That bit, where Artemis blames puberty, at first I thought that would he really use cuss words but then he probably would have picked it up from Holly. And that demon hunter part was a great twist.**

 **Me: I couldn't resist the urge to have Athena throw holy water at Artemis, it probably won't be the last time either.**

 **Question, what would you guys think of Jaida/Butler? Just a thought.**

 **Also, the incantations used in this chapter are the ones used on the show Supernatural, you'll find out what for as you keep reading.**

 **Another note, I'm changing the name of the story to _Athena Ross: An Old Friend,_ because I plan on making this story a series, and it (at least to me) would make more sense.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: There Once Was A Man Named Cander Knightly**

Dr. Cander Knightly had been living the life of luxury quite comfortably, being a world famous psychologist. That is, until about three years ago when he had been possessed by the demon that currently resided inside his body. This demon went by the name of Naigus.

This was typical of the red eyed demon, possessing those with power or wealth. It made getting what he wanted about a hundred times easier, and currently, he was getting what he wanted.

It started with possessing the puny little doctor, then moved on to contacting that little hunter girl who sold artifacts, weapons, and materials to other hunters or whoever wanted to buy what she had. So, he put in the order for the ring, offering to pay a hefty bill for it. Once the ring had been in his possession, no pun intended, he secretly double crossed the little girl before she and her hunter family realized that the good doctor wasn't the good doctor. Afterwards, he started taking control of unsuspecting fairies that visited the surface, and used them to do his bidding.

Now Naigus, or Cander, was working on bringing every monster, demon, trickster, or spirit to Earth, and take it back from the humans and the fairies.

"Why do they get to have all the fun?" Naigus muttered as he pushed his way through a group of sprites who were busy gathering things that he would need for this ritual. "Those damn angels watch and protect them without question! When those hunters do something wrong, they're forgiven, but when we do something wrong? Forget about it!"

Naigus grabbed a glass from Cander's kitchen cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass. "I can't stand any of them," he growled before downing his drink.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door being busted in came from the living room, making Naigus groan. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Pesky hunters." He looked down at the ring on his finger.

The ring was an intricately designed band made of white gold that split into two on each end to give it the illusion that the ends were holding the marquee cut blue diamond in place.

With a sigh, he twisted the ring so that the diamond rested against the top of his palm. Turning to another group of fairies, he held his palm out to face them, to which blue flame like magic surrounded his hand. "Take care of them!" He demanded, and as if mesmerized, the group filed out to deal with the threat.

Twenty minutes later, the group dragged in two hunters. A man and a woman. Both had brown hair, but one had blue eyes, the other an emerald green.

Naigus chuckled as he looked them over. "Well, well, well, Mr and Mrs. Ross, a pleasure to see you again."

Cynthia looked up at the demon and growled. "Naigus! If you don't let us go now, you'll regret it!"

"Now why would I want to do that? The fun hasn't even started yet," he grinned.

Damien broke free and lunged forward with a blade specifically designed to kill demons, but Naigus caught his wrist at the last second.

"Now, now Damien, there's no need for that," he tsked, before twisting Damien's wrist at an odd angle, enjoying the sound his bone made when they cracked as well as the agonizing scream Damien let out.

"Let him go! Or I swear I will kill you!" Cynthia cried out.

Naigus chuckled again and let Damien drop to the floor before he walked over and lifted Cynthia's chin and got close to her face. "Oh, but my dear Cynthia, this is nothing compared to what is to come."

* * *

 ** _Fowl Manor's Kitchen_**

Artemis watched in slight fascination as Athena and Jaida (with Butler's help) got together all the materials needed to make more holy water.

Jaida checked everything over before looking at Athena, and offering her a leather bound journal with an owl stamped on the front. "Do you want to do it, or should I?"

Athena glanced at Artemis with a grin and took the journal. "I'll do it."

Jaida nodded and stood besides Butler and Artemis. "Interested?"

"Very," replied Artemis.

"Just watch," she said.

Athena dropped a rosary, and a bit of salt into each glass of water, before opening the journal to a certain page, repeating an incantation in front of each glass. " _Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti._ " After the final glass, she closed the journal and began to take each rosary out of the water.

Jaida raised an eyebrow. "You used the shorter version."

"I did," Athena said, grabbing some paper towel to lay the rosaries on.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

Athena looked at her with her own raised eyebrow. "Because it's late, and I'm tired, and I didn't feel like we needed to sit here for what? Twenty minutes? While I recited a long incantation."

Jaida shrugged and helped Athena fill up empty bottles with their newly made holy water.

"That was… fairly simple," Artemis noted.

Athena smiled at him. "The other one is more complicated."

"Is there a difference?" Butler asked.

"Just length," Jaida said, capping the last bottle.

Athena grabbed a towel and started wiping her hands off with it. "Find anything on Knightly?"

Artemis hummed as he looked down at his handheld computer. "Yes actually. He's a psychologist, who's won a few awards in his time. So unless you're about as bad with psychologists as I am, I don't see why this man would try to harm your family. Or try to harm you at all."

Athena frowned and sat at the table with him. "Or what he would want with the ring."

"Exactly."

Artemis hummed again as he looked for more information. "Interesting…"

Athena perked. "What? What is it?"

"He hasn't seen a client in over three years, and the last few clients he had went missing shortly after they saw him," he said, looking up at her.

Jaida frowned and closed her eyes in thought. "He did seem shady… What kind of doctor buys merchandise for hunters when he obviously isn't a hunter?"

Athena gasped and grabbed her arm. "A demon maybe?"

"That must be one stupid demon," Butler said.

"Not if he got past us he isn't," Jaida said, opening her eyes.

Athena growled in frustration. "How on Earth did we miss that!?"

"Calm down, Athena, I have his address right here, we can stop him before anything happens. Just wait until Holly gets here," Artemis said.

"I'm already here, Mud Boy."

* * *

 **Hey, guess what? Cander isn't a bad guy, he's just possessed! Also, Naigus has Cynthia and Damien! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!**


	7. Demon Calls

**Hello again, new chapter!**

 **And another Supernatural reference, sorry...**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Demon Calls**

"I'm already here Mud Boy," Holly remarked as she unshielded.

Athena's jaw almost dropped, and she found herself walking towards Holly, only to have Jaida grab her arm and pull her back. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing," Jaida said. "Not taking any chances."

"Seriously?" Athena questioned.

"Seriously," Jaida responded. "You can't just blindly trust a creature."

Athena was a step away from pouting. "Artemis trusts her. I'm guessing Butler does too."

Jaida looked over at Butler, eyes full of question. "Is this true?"

Butler chuckled and nodded. "It is."

Jaida sighed and let go of Athena, who immediately made her way over to Holly.

"Wow.. Oh wow…" Athena said breathlessly as she circled Holly. "Wow!"

Holly shifted in her spot, obviously uncomfortable with the human girl ogling over her. "Hey, Artemis, mind putting a leash on your girlfriend?"

Athena stopped in her tracks, a bright blush reaching her cheeks. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Artemis cleared his throat awkwardly. "Athena, I think you're making Holly uncomfortable."

The human girl blinked a few times before looking at Holly. "Oh? Oh…" She walked over to face Holly. "Right, um, I'm sorry Holly. Er, may I call you Holly?"

Holly scratched the back of her head. "Um, yeah, that's fine."

Athena nodded and offered a smile. "Wow, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Athena Ross, a friend of Artemis, but you probably already know that." She let out a breath. "Wow… I've never seen an elf before, your people really know how to stay hidden. I barely have any notes on your species!"

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Notes?"

"We're hunters," Jaida spoke up. "Jaida Marshal, I'm her bodyguard, in a way."

"Hunters?" Holly questioned, before looking at Artemis. "You got your information from a hunter!? They're the most dangerous version of you Mud People that there is!"

Athena waved her hands to try and silence her. "Yes, that's true, however, Jaida and I are harmless unless provoked," she explained. "From what I've heard from Artemis, your people, save for that Opal Koboi, I think her name was, correct?" She looked at Artemis for confirmation.

"Yes, you are correct," he nodded.

She nodded as well. "Your people, save for Opal Koboi, are no threat to other humans or ourselves, so Jaida and I would have no reason to harm any one of you."

"Reassuring, I suppose," Holly said, crossing her arms.

"Also, I must thank you," Athena said.

Holly blinked. "Thank me?"

"Yes, it's not easy keeping Fowl Boy here in check, it's a wonder how Butler does it," Athena said with a slight grin. "So, I must thank you for your help."

Holly broke into her own grin, and started laughing. "She's a keeper Artemis, I like her!"

Artemis glared at the both of them. "I see you two are going to get along well…"

"Oh, come now Artemis, you can't have us both to yourself," Athena teased between her own giggles, making Holly laugh even more.

Artemis blushed rather deeply as he tried to think of something to say. "I… I never… I-It's not like that!"

Butler chuckled, and shook his head. "Artemis, you should have seen this coming."

"You're not helping…" Artemis groaned.

"Alright, all joking aside though, we have a ring to get back," Holly said, wiping her eyes free of any tears that threatened to escape.

"About that," Athena said, suddenly very serious. "Dr. Knightly may be possessed."

"Possessed? As in, by a demon?" Holly asked.

"Holly, did you really have to ask that?" Artemis questioned, crossing his arms. "What else could possess him?"

"Angels," said the two hunters in the room.

He looked at them. "Really?"

Athena nodded. "But they need permission from the person in order to do so."

"So you've met an angel?" He asked.

"Not exactly, but the Winchesters have," Athena said. "They work with one every so often."

"I think his name is Castiel," Jaida added.

"It is," Athena said.

" _Winchesters_?" Butler questioned.

"Sam and Dean, they're brothers," Jaida explained. "I worked with them a few times out in America before Athena was born."

"Did you meet their angel?" Artemis asked.

The blonde woman shook her head. "No, they didn't know him at the time."

Holly cleared her throat. "So, our guy is possessed? How do we kno-" Suddenly Athena's phone began to ring.

Athena frowned, and pulled it out, reading the name on the screen. "Mom?"

Jaida walked over to her, checking the screen. "Put it on speaker, Cynthia wouldn't call you from her direct line to yours at a time like this."

"Agreed," the girl said, answering and putting the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

 _"Ah, Ms. Ross, just the hunter I was hoping for,"_ a male voice chuckled. _"I was hoping that you hadn't gotten rid of this number, I'm rather glad that I caught you before you could."_

The others remained silent and watched as Athena narrowed her eyes at the cell. "Knightly? Where did you get this phone? Where is my mother?"

'Knightly' chuckled once again. _"You want your mother? Alright."_ There was the sound of shuffling on the other end. _"Say hello Cynthia, it's your precious little girl."_

 _"Athena! Athena, don't listen to anything he has to say! He's a demo-"_ The cell phone had been taken away, and in place of Cynthia's voice there was an inhuman growl, and sudden screams of agony from Athena's mother.

 _"Leave her alone, Naigus!"_ Damien shouted over the screams.

Naigus laughed maniacally into the speaker, sending shivers down Artemis's spine. The boy looked over to Athena to see her jaw clenched so tightly that it almost hurt him.

 _"Alright, Athie, here's what I want you to do,"_ Naigus said. _"Surely you already know the good doctor's address, you need to meet me here in three months at midnight of the final day of the final month."_

"There's a full moon at that time," Holly muttered to herself.

 _"Bring as many hunters as you want, it won't matter, not once the final piece is put into place,"_ Naigus said, sounding as if bored with the conversation. _"I'll see you then Athie!"_

The line went dead.

Silence filled the room.

Everyone looked to Athena.

The girl of interest silently picked up the phone and threw it as hard as she could against the floor before walking out of the kitchen.

"Athena!" Jaida called, following after her.

Artemis sighed and gently picked up the phone, observing it's now shattered screen. "I'll fix this for her, I suppose. Honestly, taking out your anger on technology is uncalled for."

Holly glanced at Butler apologetically before hitting Artemis upside the head. "What is wrong with you?! Look at what you did when both your parents were down for the count! She gets throw her phone if she needs to! You honestly should be sympathetic towards her!"

Artemis rubbed the spot where Holly hit him, giving her a small glare. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"Better," Holly said.

Artemis glanced at the journal that the two left behind, grabbed it, and walked out.

* * *

Athena paced around her room nervously, thousands of thoughts and scenarios racing through her mind. She looked at her bags, walked over, and opened one of them.

"Looking for this?"

Her head snapped up and around to see Artemis and Jaida standing in the doorway, Artemis holding up her journal. "Yes…"

Artemis walked in and looked back at Jaida with a nod as if to say "I've got this."

Jaida sighed and returned the nod before she closed the door behind him.

He looked back at Athena and held the journal out. "Fitting that there is an owl on the cover."

"It's the symbol of Athena," she said softly, and took the book from him.

"I know," he said.

Artemis cleared his throat and looked at the girl. "I also know what you must be feeling right now."

"Save it," she said. "I don't need pity."

"Pity? I'm not…" He sighed. "I want to help Athena, as much as I can. It is my fault that all this started."

She looked up at him. "Not really. I'm the one who sold the ring to a demon."

"To help me find my father," he argued.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you about it," she said.

"Are we really going to have this argument?"

"… it's my fault."

Artemis took a deep breath. "When did you become so stubborn?"

Athena cracked a smile. "Ask Jaida…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	8. Athena's a Theatre Brat

**Hey guys, new chapter, new review!**

 **Jo004736 (guest): Hey, great job on the story so far, I can't wait to read the rest of the story. But just some constructive criticism here; I think the chapters should be a bit longer, some of these chapters could easily be combined into 1 chapter. If you want an example of how to do this, I suggest you look at the actual AF books, as Eoin Colfer does it remarkably well. But exept for that it is a great story and I am rather impressed. Keep up the good work.**

 **Me: Believe me, I have been looking, and as much as I've been trying to make the chapters longer it's as if my creative juices decide to run out halfway through. So honestly I've left the chapters shorter so that they'd be at least some form of a better quality, otherwise it would just be me rambling (Oh wait, it still kinda is, haha, sorry…)**

 **Did anyone watch the Tony's recently? I did, and I'm so happy with all the recognition that Hamilton got. Seriously, it got ELEVEN awards, including best musical of the year! Anyways (rambling again), I'm only asking because this is kind of going to be a song fic chapter that includes different songs from different musicals in honor of the Tony's. Hamilton included (I simply couldn't help myself.) So I apologize if this doesn't float anyone's boat, but I very rarely do "song fics" and decided to treat you all to one.**

 **I don't own any of the musicals mentioned, just as I don't own Artemis Fowl. I only own the obvious OC's.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Athena's a Theatre Brat**

It had been three weeks since Athena and all the drama that followed her arrived. After the call from Naigus, Holly left for Haven again to see if she could get any additional help, seeing as they would most likely need it, and Athena, well, she sulked in her room for a good two days before Jaida got her to come out again.

And as rude as it would sound, Artemis wished she had stayed there, because since then, she's done nothing but blast music from the music room, mainly Broadway. At first, he didn't mind, Artemis enjoyed a good musical every so often, but then it became everyday. Everyday for _three weeks_. However, Artemis was the only one that would complain about it. Angeline and Artemis Senior would sit and listen with Athena, using it as a time to talk with her, Jaida had been used to it after all the years of watching over the Ross girl, and Butler simply chose to put up with it.

"You realize that maybe if you sat and talked with her she would stop this right?" the bodyguard questioned.

Artemis looked up at him, and thought about it for a few moments, when it came to Athena taking time to think about became a habit to him. The girl was a freaking puzzle. Coming to a decision, he got up and walked down to the music room where he could hear the start of the current song through the closed door.

 _"The demon queen of high school has decreed it:_

 _She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted_

 _They'll hunt me down in study hall,_

 _Stuff and mount me on the wall;_

 _Thirty hours to live -_

 _how shall I spend them?"_

Artemis shook his head, not bothering to knock as he opened the door, he had learned that she wouldn't have heard it anyways.

Athena was seen dancing around the room, hopping, and twirling carefully between different papers on the floor.

"What's this?" Artemis asked as he watched her.

"Dead Girl Walking, Heathers the musical," she replied.

 _"I don't have to stay and die like cattle;_

 _I could change my name and ride up to Seattle_

 _But I don't own a motorbike -_

 _Wait… here's an option that I like:_

 _Spend those thirty hours gettin'... freakay!_

 _Yeah!_

 _I need it hard,_

 _I'm a dead girl walking!_

 _I'm in your yard,_

 _I'm a dead girl walking!_

 _Before they punch my clock,_

 _I'm snappin' off your window lock._

 _Got no time to knock_

 _I'm a dead girl walking!"_

Artemis stared at Athena as if the girl's head had fallen off of her shoulders. "How appropriate…"

Athena looked at him and smirked. "Wait for it…"

 _"Veronica? What're you doing in my room?"_

Her smirk became that of an evil grin as she walked up to Artemis and pressed a finger to his lips as she sang along.

 _"Shhhh._

 _Sorry, but I really had to wake you;_

 _See, I decided I must ride you till I break you._

 _'Cause Heather says I gots to go;_

 _You're my last meal on death row._

 _Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!_

 _Come on!"_

Artemis' face turned a deep shade of red as he stepped back from her. "A-Athena!"

The girl laughed and went back to dancing around as she continued to sing along.

 _"Tonight I'm yours,_

 _I'm a dead girl walking!_

 _Get on all fours,_

 _Kiss this dead girl walking!_

 _Let's go, you know the drill;_

 _I'm hot and pissed and on the pill._

 _Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!"_

"Athena, please," he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

She smiled and walked up to him, tugging on his tie.

 _"And you know, you know, you know_

 _it's 'cause you're beautiful._

 _You say you're numb inside,_

 _But I can't agree._

 _So the world's unfair,_

 _Keep it locked out there..._

 _In here it's beautiful._

 _Let's make this beautiful!"_

Artemis groaned and walked over to the music doc that held Athena's newly repaired phone, and hit the button that would play the next track. "Non-stop, Hamilton?" He read allowed.

Athena gasped. "Ooh! Leave it!"

 _"After the war I went back to New York_

 _A-After the war I went back to New York_

 _I finished up my studies and I practiced law_

 _I practiced law, Burr worked next door_

 _Even though we started at the very same time_

 _Alexander Hamilton began to climb_

 _How to account for his rise to the top?_

 _Man, the man is_

 _Non-stop!"_

Artemis hummed. "This is the one about one of America's founding fathers isn't it?"

The girl nodded. "You're kinda like him."

He didn't know if that was meant to be an insult or not and kept listening.

 _"Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me_

 _Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?_

 _This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation_

 _The liberty behind_

 _Deliberation (Non-stop)_

 _I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt_

 _With my assistant counsel_

 _Co-counsel_

 _Hamilton, sit down_

 _Our client Levi Weeks is innocent_

 _Call your first witness_

 _That's all you had to say_

 _Okay_

 _One more thing_

 _Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

 _Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

 _Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?_

 _Soon that attitude may be your doom (aww)_

 _Why do you write like you're running out of time?_

 _Write day and night like you're running out of time?_

 _Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time_

 _Keep on fighting_

 _In the meantime_

 _Non-stop!"_

Artemis looked over at Athena who was grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"This song may as well be about you!" She laughed.

"Can I ask why you have all the papers all around the room?" He sighed, looking around once again. "What are they for?"

"Info on Naigus," she said, handing him a stack of papers.

 _"Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony_

 _And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany_

 _This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and_

 _Honestly, that's why public service_

 _Seems to be calling me (he's just non-stop)_

 _I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it_

 _I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it_

 _Now for a strong central democracy_

 _If not, then I'll be Socrates_

 _Throwing verbal rocks_

 _At these mediocrities (aww)_

 _Hamilton, at the constitutional convention_

 _I was chosen for the constitutional convention_

 _There as a New York junior delegate_

 _Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate (aww)_

 _Goes and proposes his own form of government (what?)_

 _His own plan for a new form of government (what?)_

 _Talks for six hours_

 _The convention is listless_

 _Bright young man_

 _Yo, who the f is this?"_

Artemis flipped through the stack, scanning and processing all the words written on each page. "How long have you had these?"

"Two weeks."

"You have had this information for this long and have done nothing about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have been doing something about this!" She said, waving her hand around to gesture the room around them.

"Listening to Broadway and dancing around isn't doing anything," he groaned.

"Hey! It's my process, don't judge it!" She argued.

Artemis marched over to Athena and waved the papers in her face. "I can hardly call this a process!"

 _"Why do you always say what you believe?_

 _Why do you always say what you believe?_

 _Ev'ry proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies_

 _Why do you write like it's_

 _Going out of style?_

 _Write day and night like it's_

 _Going out of style?_

 _Ev'ry day you fight like it's_

 _Going out of style_

 _Do what you do."_

"You think this is the first time I'm going through a plan!" She practically hissed, swiping the papers from him. "Who's the hunter here Artemis? Because I most certainly know it's not you!"

Artemis ignored her and started picking up some more papers.

 _"Alexander?_

 _Aaron Burr, sir_

 _It's the middle of the night_

 _Can we confer, sir?_

 _Is this a legal matter?_

 _Yes, and it's important to me_

 _What do you need?_

 _Burr, you're a better lawyer than me_

 _Okay_

 _I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive_

 _You're incredible in court_

 _You're succinct, persuasive_

 _My client needs a strong defense_

 _You're the solution_

 _Who's your client?_

 _The new U.S. Constitution?_

 _No_

 _Hear me out_

 _No way."_

"Oh, so now you're going to ignore me? Isn't the silent treatment a little too childish for you, Fowl Boy?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Nothing can be more childish than this."

 _"A series of essays, anonymously published_

 _Defending the document to the public_

 _No one will read it_

 _I disagree_

 _And if it fails?_

 _Burr, that's why we need it._

 _The constitution's a mess._

 _So it needs amendments._

 _It's full of contradictions._

 _So is independence_

 _We have to start somewhere._

 _No_

 _No way._

 _You're making a mistake._

 _Good night."_

Athena rolled her own eyes at this. "What is your issue?"

"Right now? You!"

 _"Hey_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _What do you stall for? (what?)_

 _We won the war_

 _What was it all for?_

 _Do you support this constitution?_

 _Of course._

 _Then defend it._

 _And what if you're backing the wrong horse?_

 _Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed_

 _For the notion of a nation we now get to build_

 _For once in your life, take a stand with pride_

 _I don't understand how you stand to the side."_

"If I'm such an issue then why are you bothering to help me?" She asked, swiping more papers from him.

Artemis winced at the paper cut he had just received. "Your parents are good people."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Artemis?"

Artemis sighed in frustration. "Athena…"

"No, I want to know, because you aren't exactly the best person out there!"

"Athena, if you had stopped to think about the consequences that would come with selling that ring, you and your family would be home right now!" He exclaimed.

 _"I'll keep all my plans_

 _Close to my chest (wait for it, wait for it, wait)_

 _I'll wait here and see_

 _Which way the wind_

 _Will blow_

 _I'm taking my time_

 _Watching the_

 _Afterbirth of a nation_

 _Watching the tension grow."_

Papers were thrown in the air as a loud crack sounded out through the room, and it took a moment for Artemis to recognize the stinging sensation that rested on his cheek. Through the fluttering pages, he could see Athena with her hand still out and tears in her eyes.

He had made her that upset?

 _"I am sailing off to London_

 _I'm accompanied by someone_

 _Who always pays_

 _I have found a wealthy husband who will keep_

 _Me in comfort for all my days_

 _He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one who_

 _Can match you for turn of phrase_

 _My Alexander._

 _Angelica._

 _Don't forget to write._

 _Look at where you are_

 _Look at where you started_

 _The fact that you're alive is a miracle_

 _Just stay alive, that would be enough_

 _And if your wife could share a fraction of your time_

 _If I could grant you peace of mind_

 _Would that be enough?_

 _Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays_

 _Defending the new United States constitution_

 _Entitled The Federalist papers_

 _The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays_

 _The work divided evenly among the three men_

 _In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months_

 _John Jay got sick after writing five_

 _James Madison wrote twenty-nine_

 _Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!_

 _How do you write like you're_

 _Running out of time?_

 _Write day and night like you're_

 _Running out of time?_

 _Ev'ry day you fight_

 _Like you're_

 _Running out of time_

 _Like you're_

 _Running out of time_

 _Are you_

 _Running out of time?_

 _How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?_

 _How do you write like you need it to survive?_

 _How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?_

 _Ev'ry second you're alive? Ev'ry second you're alive?_

 _They are asking me to lead_

 _I am doing the best I can_

 _To get the people that I need_

 _I'm asking you to be my right hand man._

 _Treasury or State?_

 _I know it's a lot to ask._

 _Treasury or State?_

 _To leave behind the world you know._

 _Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?_

 _Treasury._

 _Let's go._

 _Alexander._

 _I have to leave._

 _Alexander._

 _Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now._

 _Helpless._

 _They are asking me to lead._

 _Look around, isn't this enough?"_

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Athena growled. "You never stop until you get what you want, until you're satisfied with it." The girl pushed passed him to gather up the rest of her papers, and stormed out of the room.

 _"He will never be satisfied_

 _He will never be satisfied_

 _Satisfied_

 _Satisfied_

 _He will never be satisfied_

 _Satisfied_

 _Satisfied_

 _History has its eyes on you_

 _I am not throwin' away my shot_

 _I am not throwin' away my shot_

 _I am Alexander Hamilton_

 _I am not throwin' away my shot."_

The final note of the song ended, and Artemis pressed the pause button silently.

"You know, you were supposed to talk with her, not start an argument," Butler said from his spot at the doorway.

Artemis groaned. "I have to apologize now, won't I?"

Butler nodded. "That would be best."

* * *

 **Alright! Sorry if Artemis seemed a little OOC I was trying to make the situation fit with the song and like I said, rambling. The songs I used are Dead Girl Walking from Heathers the Musical, although, I did not use the full thing, and Non-stop from Hamilton. Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**


	9. The Key to Forgiveness

**Have I ever mentioned that I hate writer's block? Because I do.**

 **Ady (guest): Pretty good story, just the chapters are really (Holly) (ahah) (OK I'm getting out) short. :/ I like it anyway, your writing style is good ! :D**

 **Me: XD That joke though. I'm glad you like my style, and thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Great story so far! (I looked at your profile and I actually live a few hours away from Chicago, I thought that was pretty cool!)**

 **Me: Thanks! (Really? Awesome ^~^)**

 **Guest review from chapter 5: *Fangirl screaming* I completely agree! They do sorta resemble each other! I started laughing in the middle of the kitchen when Athena had her epiphany! I love this girl even more now that there's some anime aspects portrayed! This is actually one of the only non-manga/anime fanfics I'm reading! Thanks for writing a great story!**

 **Me: Wow, seriously? I'm so honored! Thank you for reading my story, and for liking it so much!**

 **Guest review from chapter 7: THE WINCHESTERSSSSSSS.**

 **Me: I can't begin to tell you how hard I started laughing when I read this review. For some reason I found it incredibly funny.**

 **Steph557: I loved how you incorporated the Hamilton lyrics! It's my favorite musical! Hehe I do see the similarities a bit in this chapter. I can't wait to see how this is gonna go!**

 **Me: I agree, Hamilton is amazing. I hope this chapter was worth it!**

 **Hlwing: Hamilton!**

 **Me: I know right?**

 **Jim: Too much song lyrics otherwise it was fine.**

 **Me: Hehe, sorry about that!**

 **Maeve Valor: Hi! I only started reading your Artemis Fowl fanfic today but I absolutely love it. I have tried to find a good Artemis Fowl X OC fanfics for while but I have disliked all of them. As much as I do agree with some of the other reviews you have stated that you are not as descriptive as you'd like to be I think you have written something that has set you apart from others I've read. Which is a realistic understanding for the kind of girl Artemis Fowl would fall for. In others fanfics, for some reason people like to write their OC as Artemis' polar opposites. But I don't think Artemis would fall for someone any less than a genius. Maybe not on his level, but a genius nonetheless. I see that you posted this two years ago so please continue! I am a writer myself so you better continue or else I'd have steal this to finish this for my own selfish satisfaction XD (Course I wouldn't post it anywhere. I would just have it all to myself) I love the idea of her being a previous source of magical information Artemis had. Well I better finish because I think I am rambling as well.**

 **Maeve Review #2: Hello, this is same person that already just posted previously. I just made an official account cause of you which is long overdo since I've been reading stuff from here for a really long time. But anyways, chat me anytime on here if you want! Good luck with your writing!**

 **Me: Omg, I can't believe I inspired you to make an account, that's amazing! I'm so glad you love the story, and you honestly almost made me cry when you said that my story is different from others like it, you're such a sweetheart! I'm pretty sure you just dragged me out of my writers block! (It doesn't help that the AF movie and a spin off series about Myles and Beckett was just announced recently either XD)**

 **Shout out to Princess Poptart243 for helping me figure out a part of this chapter. Thank you very much!**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Key to Forgiveness**

 _ **Fowl Manor, six years ago.**_

" _Why do you stay at the manor so much?" Eight year old Artemis asked Athena._

 _The eight year old girl stood in front of a mirror trying to adjust the pigtails that Angeline had happily forced onto her. "Mother and father are away on business, probably hunting."_

 _The boy tilted his head as he processed the explanation. "Hunting? Your parents hunt? They hardly seem like the type of people that would."_

 _Athena paused her actions, and Artemis could have sworn she was holding her breath as she thought about it. Soon, she shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm not old enough to go, and I need to stay with someone."_

" _Why don't you just stay with Jaida?" He asked._

" _I don't know, maybe they're just comfortable with me staying with more than one person," she said._

 _Artemis frowned. "That's not a very good reason…"_

 _Athena turned to stick her tongue out at him. "Well it's my reason!"_

 _Artemis opened his mouth to respond when the two had been called to the kitchen for lunch. He planned to ask her more after the meal, but it was soon forgotten._

* * *

 _ **Fowl Manor, present day.**_

It was the day after the argument, and fourteen year old Artemis Fowl now found himself standing before Artemis Senior, who was pleasantly reading a book in the library. "Father? May I ask you something?"

"Certainly, son, what do you need?" His father replied, marking the spot he left off on and closing the book with a smile.

"I'm assuming that you and mother have gotten into arguments before, so how did you apologize to her?" Artemis asked.

Artemis Senior raised an eyebrow at this. "Arty, did you and Athena start another fight?"

The younger Fowl gave a slight frown. "I'd hardly say that our past disputes have been worthy of being considered a fight, but yes, I suppose we did. Much larger… And louder, as I'm told by Jaida."

His father nodded, and chuckled softly. "Well, Arty, why don't you take her for a trip around Dublin tonight? I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

Artemis stared at his father in disbelief. "Are you insinuating that I take her on a date, father?"

"If that's how you interpret it, then sure, take her on a date," he grinned in a way that could make some people connect the dots on where his son had gotten it from.

Artemis sighed and did his best to hold back a blush. "Very well, thank you."

Artemis Senior nodded, and watched as his son left the library to go plan the night out. He grinned, and stood to leave as well. " _Won't Angeline be delighted to hear this."_

* * *

Athena felt like she was up to her elbows in all the files and papers she had scattered about her room. She was tired and angry, at more than one person now. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast and lunch for the past two days. It was starting to make Jaida paranoid, but Athena didn't want to waste a moment. She wanted her parents back.

"Athena." She frowned, she really needed to remember to lock the door.

"What do you want, Artemis?"

Artemis took a deep breath and took her hand. "Would you be willing to join me for a trip to the city tonight as an apology for what happened last night?"

Athena raised an eyebrow as she stared at their hands for a moment before looking at him. "A trip into the city? What time?"

"Five o'clock, dress nice," he said.

She cracked a small smile. "Alright…"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by peacefully, and soon enough five o'clock rolled around.

Artemis stood by the front door with Butler, dressed in one of his more formal Armani suits, and waited for Athena and Jaida to meet with them. He checked his watch for about the twentieth time in the past minute. "She should have been here by now."

Butler couldn't help a small chuckle. "Relax Artemis, I'm sure she's on her way down right now."

"Well we're going to be late if she doesn't…" Artemis trailed off when he looked to the staircase and saw Athena and Jaida walking down.

Athena was wearing a Thom Browne paneled tweed jacquard dress that was contrasted with red, white and black ribbon trim that elongated the fitted bodice. Over that was a red Hervé Léger cropped bandage cardigan. For shoes she had red Christian Louboutin Pigalle Follies pumps. As for accessories she carried a silver ZAC Zac Posen Posen metallic leather clutch, and for earnings she had Georg Jensen sterling silver carnelian clip ons. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun that let little waves fall to frame her face, and she wore a decent amount of makeup that brought out the emeralds that were her eyes. **(AN: This entire outfit would cost $4,610 and that's without tax. The dress alone was $3,400! Damn polyvore.)**

Athena looked to him and blushed. "Is this too much? You said dress nice, so I asked your mother for help."

Artemis blinked and cleared his throat. "No, not at all," he stuttered, cursing himself for doing so. "You look lovely." He stepped forward and offered his hand to help her down the last few steps. "Shall we?"

Athena smiled softly, and gently took his hand. "Where are we going first?"

Artemis grinned in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. "You will see…" With that he led her outside to where the Bentley waited for them.

* * *

The drive into the city was peaceful, Artemis and Athena made some small talk and soon began discussing more about the files that Athena had. When the vehicle came to a stop, Athena looked out the window and gasped softly. "Is that the Abbey Theatre?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, we'll be seeing tonight's performance of Swan Lake and then we'll be going out to dinner."

Athena laughed softly. "You certainly know how to apologize to a girl, don't you Fowl Boy?"

"I simply know how to apologize to you," he said. "I know you've wanted to see this performance as well."

The girl squealed softly, and threw her arms around him in a quick hug. "You're the bestest friend I've had since Jaida!"

Artemis blinked and fidgeted, not used to having such close contact with Athena, or any girl for that matter. He cleared his throat and patted her back gently before getting out and offering his hand to her once again. When Athena took his hand, the group of four went inside to find their seats.

However, something had started to bother the genius.

" _You're the bestest friend I've had since Jaida!"_

He frowned. That. Surely she had other friends, correct? There was no way that there was someone out there with less friends than he had. Yet, there she was. It made sense though, the girl has been on the run for the past few years, and even before that she was homeschooled. The only time she ever seemed to make contact with peers her age was at parties or when she would stay at the manor.

The Ross's were a private family. Yes, it made sense now, he never truthfully understood before, but now he did. At least somewhat.

The dimming of the lights is what brought Artemis' attention back to the world around him and away from his thoughts.

* * *

After the show, Artemis found himself sitting beside Athena once more in the car on the way to dinner. The Ross girl couldn't hold in her excitement of having seen Swan Lake for the first time, and was happily chatting his ear off like she used to when they were younger. He almost sighed in relief when they pulled up to the restaurant.

Butler and Jaida got out of the car to open the door for their respective charges, except Jaida froze, looking around almost frantically. The former looked at her worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, looking around as well.

"Do you smell that?" She replied. "It smells like sulfur."

Butler still looked around, trying to spot this potential danger that Jaida seemed to see. "Yeah, it does."

"I don't like that. It's usually a sign that a demon is near or has been here." Jaida reached into her jacket to check for her weapon, a knife designed to kill a demon.

"Are you saying there's a demon here?" Butler said, immediately reaching for his own weapon.

"I'm saying there might be."

Suddenly, one of the Bentley windows rolled down, revealing Athena's face. "Hey, everything ok?"

Jaida bent down to her level. "What do you have with you?"

The young girl blinked. "With me? I…" Then she caught on. "That's sulfur… Crap!"

Artemis watched as Athena started to frantically empty her clutch. "Sulfur, Athena?"

"Demons," she replied before opening her door. "Butler, you get Artemis away from here, Jaida and I will look into it."

Artemis frowned. "Absolutely not!"

"Artemis, please, we know how to handle these kinds of things, and I don't want to put you in harms way," Athena pleaded as she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Jaida and I will scope out the are to make sure it's all clear, if it's nothing we'll come back and we can have dinner like you obviously had planned."

"And if things aren't "all clear?"" He questioned, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Then Jaida and I kick butt and we have dinner like you so obviously had planned," she grinned.

Artemis groaned and let go of Athena's hand to pinch the space between his eyes. "That's not very reassuring."

Athena shook her head. "I've been at this for years now, Arty, we're going to be fine, I promise."

With a soft smile, Athena squeezed Artemis' hand and got out of the car where Jaida slipped her a small blade to keep hidden in her clutch while they investigated. Artemis and Butler watched as the two walked off in the direction of the smell, the two men not sure what to expect.

They waited a good thirty minutes after that. Athena and Artemis certainly had missed their reservation at this point in time, and Artemis was starting to get antsy with all this waiting. However, after a few more minutes his phone began to ring.

Checking the number, Artemis realized that it was Athena and quickly answered. "Where are you?"

" _Have butler bring you to the back of the restaurant, I think we just found one of Naigus' henchmen,"_ Athena said before quickly hanging up.

Artemis put his phone away and looked towards Butler. "Behind the restaurant, quickly! We may have gotten a step closer with this case."

And with that, Butler wasted no time in driving.

* * *

When they pulled up, the two men were greeted by the sight of a man dressed trapped in what looked like a star inside a circle. Jaida and Athena stood on either side of the man outside of the circle. Jaida had a gun pointed at him while Athena dusted off her now torn dress and picked up her journal.

Artemis quickly got out of the car and approached the three. "I do hope you're not making some sort of sacrifice, Athena…"

Athena laughed and shook her head. "It's a devil's trap, Fowl, it's meant to keep the demon from escaping or harming us."

"A demon, hmm?" Artemis stepped closer to examine the man trapped in the circle.

The man seemed like he was an average person that walked the streets of Dublin, that was, until you looked at his eyes. The entirety of the both of them were pitch black and glossy, certainly not human like at all.

"This is not how I imagined demons," Artemis stated, sending a glance at Athena.

The demon growled softly. "What? Were you expecting horns and a pitch fork?"

Jaida made a show of stepping closer with her gun. "That's enough out of you."

Athena looked at Artemis. "I understand what you mean, Fowl, there are many types of demons out there, this one just so happens to have the ability to possess a human." Suddenly her eyes got angry as she looked back at the demon. "However, there's no way the human will survive a possession…"

The demon smirked and crossed his arms. "What can I say? Humans are weak."

Jaida rolled her eyes. "Tell us what you know about Naigus' plans."

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'm not telling you anything unless you let me go," the demon smirked as he crossed his arms.

Athena hummed in thought. "Tell us what you know, and then we'll free you."

Jaida glanced over at her in question. "Are you sure?"

"I'll take what I can get," Athena sighed in annoyance.

The demon nodded. "I can work with that."

"Then start talking," Jaida snapped.

The demon held up his hands in surrender before he began to speak. "The ring, Naigus plans to use it to bring all the demons, ghosts, vampires, tricksters, you name it back to the surface and overrun all humans, angels, and fairies alike."

"Why?"

"Uh, probably because we hate all of you?"

Jaida doused the demon with a splash of holy water, making him hiss as it burned his skin. "Don't get cocky."

The demon examined the burns he now had with a slight frown. "Anyways, he's missing one last thing."

Artemis crosses his arms. "And do tell, what would that be?"

"Little Miss Athena Ross."

Athena's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Why does he need me."

The demon shrugged. "Something about the ring, he didn't exactly say. Look, that's all I got, so can I go now?"

Athena stared at the ground for a moment as she processed everything, before opening her journal to a specific page.

The demon noticed and tried to step forward, only to be blocked by some invisible barrier caused by the trap. "Hey, wait a minute! You said you'd let me go after I told you what I had."

Athena looked at the demon with a mischievous grin. "I never specified how I would let you go, now did I?"

"We had a deal!" Roared the demon.

The young girl simply ignored him as she began to read the incantation to exorcise the demon. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_ **(This is the spell used in Supernatural, so I figured I'd might as well use it for this scene.)**

The demon stumbled back and began to groan before he threw his head back with a scream, a long cloud of black smoke erupting from his mouth as he did. The smoke lingered above their heads as the body of the former demon fell to the ground and the smoke disappeared.

Jaida checked the body as Athena closed her journal with a soft sigh. "No pulse."

Athena nodded, figuring as much. "Well, we have to clean up this mess…" She looked at Artemis, who was staring with wide eyes, and sighed again. "I'd understand if you weren't up for dinner after witnessing that. It's very hard to see that for the first time."

Artemis cleared his throat. "I can understand why." He looked Athena over and grabbed her hand, feeling it slightly tremble, he himself sighed. "Let's go back to the manor and relax a bit. Your dress is ripped and we've already missed our reservation. We can eat there."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," she said.

* * *

Once everything had been cleaned up behind the restaurant, the four tiredly made their way back to Fowl manor where Artemis and Athena changed clothes and sat down for a moment to rest. They chatted for a bit and Butler brought out tea and some snacks since neither of the two teens had eaten anything.

"I'm sorry that had to happen," Athena said after taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry that the night was ruined," Artemis said as he did the same. "I wanted to make it up to you for last night."

Athena giggled softly. "Don't worry about it Artemis, I've just been stressed and I snapped at you. If anything, I should apologize."

"Well, apology accepted," he smirked, making the girl laugh.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

Jaida and Butler watched the two and simply shook their heads. Fowl and Ross had a special type of friendship, that seemed to last no matter what happened. And no one would want to have it any other way.

* * *

 **Alright! After a very long wait I bring you a new chapter! Woohoo! I'm totally sorry about making you guys wait so long, I didn't even mean to, I have been halfway done with this chapter for so long too. Anyways, Arty and Athena made up! However, what could Naigus possibly need Athena for? Until next time!**


End file.
